


The Ghost Of You

by BlueEyedBeliever



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedBeliever/pseuds/BlueEyedBeliever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song and video clip 'The Ghost Of You' by My Chemical Romance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost Of You

I heard the rain drop, slowly but quickly. I looked outside of our cabin and saw the wires, the smoke and some of the dead men lying there. This is what war felt like; miserable, depressing and torture. We were all going to die there was no doubt about it, except one person was going to live and I will make sure of that; my brother Mikey. He is so young and damn he is good looking in my eyes but I’m his brother, I will not let anything harm him, EVER!  
I heard another gun shot, meaning the start of another session on fighting and surviving. As we ran out the back and into a small boat to get across to where the opposing team was; we saw one man firing a warning shot. I grabbed Mikey’s hand and looked him in the eye.  
“I will not let anything or anyone harm you ok, we will get through this, you will get through this. I love you ok,” I whispered. Mikey just nodded, “I love you too Gee, I’m scared though,” he whimpered. “Everything is going to be ok, I promise.” I let go of Mikey’s hand and looked at our friends, Frank, Ray and Bob. They all nodded and held their guns tighter and closer to their bodies. We weren’t going survive, we all knew that but it was worth attempting to save our country right?  
As we quickly got off the small boat and stumbled onto the watery sand. I quickly glanced at Mikey. He was going to survive no matter what happens, no matter who dies and not matter who lives, he was going to survive. All of a sudden there were constant and loud gun shots that could be seen and heard all over the beach. I ran as fast as I could with Frank and Bob close behind me. I saw many other men following us. We all attempted to shoot anything that moved and attempted to duck any loud missiles that were heading our way.  
We duct and stayed behind a metal pole, this place was the safest place to stay. I looked and saw millions of men being shot and falling to their knees. I suddenly had a rush of realisation that Mikey was nowhere to be seen. I had sworn he followed us. I only hoped that he was with Ray and he was alive. All of a sudden I saw Mikey behind one of the metal poles that stood up on the beach. He had that glint of determination in his eyes. I started yelling, telling him no. But he didn’t listen.  
He ran like there was no end tomorrow. He ran as fast as his long, skinny legs could take him. I felt something fly across me and before I could realize what it was there was a loud bang.  
“MIKEY!!!,” I yelled.  
A gun shot had hit my baby brother. He fell to his knees like the other men had. He was in agony and I couldn’t do anything to save him. I tried to run to him. But Frank and the other men held me down as I yelled in agony.  
“MIKEY, MIKEY, MIKEY, NO ,NO, NO PLEASE GOD NO!!,” I screamed.  
They kept holding me down.  
I saw Ray run towards my brother. He had the first aid kit in his hands and he leaned down to attend Mikey’s wound. I saw Ray try to stop the blood flooding to the floor. I saw that Ray had a glint of sadness and a loss of hope in his eyes. He had given up.  
Mikey suddenly stopped yelling in pain and let go. He let go of life. He gave up. I couldn’t believe my eyes. Mikey had just gone limp in Ray’s arms. He was, no he couldn’t be, he was dead. Those words seemed foreign to me.   
“MIKEY, MIKEY,” I kept yelling even though I knew there was no hope.  
As everything seemed to go in slow motion; I stared with a shallow breath and shocked eyes at my brother laying limp on the darkening, bloody sand.  
Mikey had died. He didn’t survive. He needed to survive but he didn't. Why didn’t I protect him, why was it not me that died instead of him. No, this couldn’t be happening.  
“Mikey,” I whispered, out of breath. Frank was still holding me down. But we all knew there was no hope now. We had lost the war. We were all going to die or get imprisoned. Mikey was dead and we had lost. There was no hope now. The ghost of him will always be haunting me till the day I die.  
He was gone.


End file.
